leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.87
* New item: |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.87 |Prev = V1.0.0.86 |Next = V1.0.0.94 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net v1.12.23 * Added a message to alert users that they have been disconnected from PVP.net chat. * Made several optimizations to the rune book. * Runes can now be added and removed from the rune book using right-click. League of Legends v1.0.0.87 * : Olaf throws an axe into the ground at a target location, dealing damage to units it passes through and slowing their movement speed. If Olaf picks up the axe, the ability's cooldown is reduced by 6 seconds. * : Olaf's attack damage is increased, based on his health, and he gains massive lifesteal and spell vamp. * : Olaf attacks with such force that it deals true damage to his target and himself. * (Ultimate): Olaf is immune to disables, has increased armor penetration and reduces incoming damage by a flat amount. * (Innate): For each 1% of health missing, Olaf's attack speed is increased by 1%. * : spell vamp ratio increased to 10% per 100 damage from 5% per 100 Damage. * Akali can no longer out of disables. * Adjusted Akali's hit timing to be more accurate. * Fixed a bug where would proc even if you missed. * Fixed a bug where her failed to count ability power and damage gained through buffs such as improved , , or . * Fixed a bug where was spell vamping for too much. * Fixed a bug that prevented Alistar from casting spells immediately after using . * Updated the tooltip on to include the duration of the magic resistance debuff. * Fixed the tooltip to correctly display that the cooldown of this spell is 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. * Fixed the tooltip to correctly display that the cooldown of this spell is 6 seconds. * Fixed a bug where could be bypassed by ghosted units. * Fixed a bug where was slowing more than it should. * Fixed a bug allowing and slow to stack. * Fixed a bug where cooldown was 12/10/8/6/4 instead of 9/8/7/6/5. * Removed cooldown from rank up tooltip since there is no change to the cooldown upon leveling up. * Fixed a bug where failed to stun the target if used with your first basic attack in the game. * : attack damage scaling increased to 120% from 100%. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1. * : ** The heal amount was reduced to 50% from 70%. ** The attack speed buff/debuff was reduced to 5/10/15/20/25% from 20/25/30/35/40%. * Fixed a bug where the tooltip said it lasted for 25 seconds, when it actually lasts 20 seconds. * : mana cost increased to 90/105/120/135/150 from 80/95/110/125/140. * : mana cost increased to 70/80/90/100/110 from 60/70/80/90/100. * Reworded ’s tooltip to indicate that Janna loses the passive boost while it is on cooldown. * Fixed a bug where ranking up only gives the additional movement speed after Janna has refreshed the buff. * Fixed a bug where Jax was being healed when he received bonus damage (from , , etc.). * Fixed a bug where Jax could target himself with . * : bounce range reduced to 400 from 450. Reworked * Stats: ** Base damage reduced to 56.3 from 60.3. ** Base health reduced to 501 from 526. ** Health per level reduced to 93 from 98. ** Base attack speed slightly increased. ** Base armor reduced to 21 from 27. ** Armor per level reduced to 3.5 from 4. ** Magic resistance per level increased to 0.75 from 0. ** Mana regen per level increased to 0.065 from 0.06. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.3 from 1.85. ** Normalized her attack timing between alternate attacks. ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. * Updated recommended items. * Updated playing as and against tips. * (New Innate): 30% of Kayle's attack damage is added to her ability power and 15% of Kayle's ability power is added to her attack damage. * : ** Damage reduce to 60/110/160/210/260 from 80/135/190/245/300. ** Ability Power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. ** While the target is slowed, Kayle inflicts 8/10/12/14/16% increased damage to the target. ** It no longer interacts with . ** Removed the attack speed debuff component. * : ** Healing increased to 65/105/145/185/225 from 60/95/130/165/200. ** Movement speed increased to 12/14/16/18/20% from 8/10/12/14/16%. ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 20. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 15. ** Mana cost increased to 50/55/60/65/70 from 40/45/50/55/60. * : ** Range increased by 50. ** It now deals the bonus damage as a separate magic damage source to her target. For nearby units, the splash damage is now magic damage. ** Base bonus damage increased to 8/14/20/26/32 from 6/12/18/24/30. ** Cooldown reduced to 22/21/20/19/18 seconds from 25 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * : ** Cooldown increased to 90 at all ranks from 90/75/60. ** Cast range reduced to 1200 from 1300. * : ** Voidling's movement speed increased to 451 from 419. ** Fixed a bug where a Voidling's attacks would reveal Malzahar through the Fog-of-war and Brush. * Fixed a bug where would sometimes create a copy of the target even when they did not die. * Fixed 's tooltip to correctly display that the cooldown of this spell is 8/7/6/5/4 seconds. * : tooltip now correctly states that the transformation effect from this spell lasts for 15 seconds. * : ** Heal reduced to 60/90/120/150/180 from 75/120/165/210/255. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.25 from 0.8. * ability power ratio increased to 0.65 from 0.55. * Fixed a bug where would sometimes cause targets with , , or to not properly revive on death. * Fixed a bug where ’s tooltip said it reduced damage by 30%, rather than 50%. * Fixed a bug where could occasionally deal double damage. * Fixed a bug where you had to toggle off and back on after leveling it up in order to get the benefit. * Updated the tooltip of to properly say that Soraka grants a magic resist aura to nearby allies. * has been changed to work like a normal shield. ** It absorbs up to 50/100/150/200/250 damage. ** It has an 0.6 ability power ratio. * Fixed a bug with where Shen was able to teleport while he was taunted. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.65 from 0.5. * : ** Attack speed gain reduced to 3/6/9/12/15% from 6/12/18/24/30. ** Bonus damage decreased to 55/80/105/130/155 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.3. * : ** Fixed a bug where 's AoE damage was doing significantly more or less damage than intended. ** Fixed a bug where 's slowing effects are renewed by Lizard Elder's slowing debuff. ** Fixed the tooltip to correctly indicate that 's damage is based on the bonus damage of and , not their base damage. * Changed the tooltip of on the buff applied upon switching stances to show the cumulative bonuses based on number of stacks. * Updated the tooltip of to reflect that this ability has no cooldown since it is passive. * Clarified the tooltip of to remove some redundant information. 物品 * New : ** +80 AP. ** Cost: 1600 Gold. * : effect cooldown increased to 4 from 3. * : damage buff changed to grant 10-28 damage based on Champion level rather than a flat 20 damage. * : ** Recipe changed to 1× + 1× from 3× . ** Combine cost adjusted to 3460. * : is now listed in the Ability Power section of the shop. * : fixed a bug which made it say it built into a . * now stacks the personal applying Aura buff with an allied champion's Stark's Fervor. * now stacks the personal applying Aura buff with an allied champion's Soul Shroud. General * Twisted Treeline: ** Ambient gold per 5 decreased to 6.5 from 8.5. ** Gold from minion kills increased by 3 for all minions. ** : *** Size increased by 20%. *** Base health increased to 1400 from 1100. *** Armor decreased to 12 from 20. ** : *** Base health increased to 2400 from 2000. *** Armor decreased to 10 from 20. * Fixed numerous client crashes. * Fixed numerous server crashes. * Fixed an issue where setting the HUD scale to 0 would cause the minimap to disappear. * Adjusted the color threshold for ping times on the loading screen. * Character screen (Default: C) updated to remove extraneous ability info and have a smaller footprint. Skins * : ** Fixed a bug where the hand projectile was showing up as the original color. ** Updated the texture with a new coat of rust. * : ** Decreased the saturation. ** Reworked the golden detailing. ** Adjusted aura and attack particles to fit the theme. Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.87 en:V1.0.0.87